Go To Sleep
by digthatshizz
Summary: Story detailing the scenes we never saw, but all wanted to upon John's arrival back at Downton. S3 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a fluffy one-shot set on the evening after the cricket match. There aren't many normal day Anna and John fictions around at the moment and we wanted to rectify that. We will get back to our current modern day fiction in due course. _

_Enjoy :)_

_**Disclaimer:** We offered to take Downton off Mr Fellowes hands, but he said he wouldn't make us that happy. _

* * *

John stood by the entrance to the servants hall, standing impatiently as Anna chatted with Daisy about some gossip. He huffed as they erupted into giggles. It wasn't that the sound of his wife's laughter wasn't music to his ears, it was just after the couple of days he had had, he wanted to take her home and forget about their workplace for a little while.

'Come on, Anna,' he said with a half smile, poking his head around the servants hall door. 'While we're still young.' Anna and Daisy stopped to look at him before he continued. 'Well, one of us at least.'

'I'll see you in the morning, Daisy.'

'Night Daisy,' John said cheerfully as he watched Anna walk out of the servants hall in front of him.

'Mr Bates, will you help me with my coat please? Like the gentleman that you are,' Anna asked, standing beside the hat rack.

'Who told you I was gentleman?'

Anna flashed him a look as he smirked back then raised his eyebrows in response before helping her with her coat. Once she had fastened the buttons, she began to walk down the corridor towards the back door without another word. John followed in his usual half step, which Anna tried to ignore was now getting worse. She blamed the fact he wasn't allowed the use of his cane in prison.

Once in the chilly night air of the courtyard, it was almost second nature for one of them to find the others hand. John had barely shut the back door before he felt Anna's fingers attempting to entwine with his.

'You know, you shouldn't put yourself down about your age,' Anna said, breaking the silence that had fell between them as they left the courtyard and found themselves on the main route out of the Downton grounds. 'Like Mr Carson says, you are like a fine wine. Only getting better with age.'

John smiled before looking down at her. Her gaze was so full of love and sincerity, he often wondered what he had done to deserve someone as perfect as her give him the time of day, let alone promise her life to him.

'The cricket team did well, to only lose by ten runs.' Anna continued. 'Thomas was really good.'

'Don't talk to me about Thomas,' John replied, shaking his head.

'Well, I did ask why you were bothering to help him.'

'I didn't realise my tinkering would result in him getting promoted to a position senior to me, did I?'

'To be honest, what have you really lost?' Anna questioned as they reached the front gates of the house. 'Yes, Thomas may be slightly senior.' Anna looked up to see the unease on his face. 'Emphasis on the slightly. He's just a footman with a little bit more power. Mr Carson will keep him in line and by all accounts it seems he won't be at Downton for much longer if a Butler's job comes up around here.'

'Hopefully that's sooner rather than later.' John replied coldly. Anna stopped walking and John walked on a couple of paces before realising she wasn't by his side. He turned to see her smirking, one eyebrow raised. He shrugged. 'What?'

'Stop being such an old grump.'

'I thought you said I wasn't old.'

'Oh, sshh.' Anna sighed before walking towards him. She placed a hand on his forearm to steady herself before standing on tiptoes to meet his lips with hers in a soft kiss. 'I did tell you not to meddle.'

'I know.'

'But you did the right thing like you always do. And that's one of the many reasons why I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'I should hope so too, Mr Bates,' Anna replied, taking his hand once more. 'Let's go home.'

* * *

'But it's your turn,' Anna groaned as she hung up her coat.

'Really, it's not,' John replied. 'I made tea at breakfast this morning and the tea before bed last night.' He continued through to the living room and turned on the light before assessing the amount of coal they had. 'And we have enough coal for a fire. This is the evening that keeps on giving. My wife making me some tea and no need to go back outside for coal.'

'I've been on my feet all day.'

'And what do you think I have been doing?' John asked as he took his coat off.

'Well, I'll have to put double the amount of sugar in yours as your mood needs sweetening up,' Anna called back as she walked to the kitchen. John smiled as he followed her. He stood leant against the kitchen counter as she busied herself, making sure she slammed the cupboard doors in the process.

'Did you know Moseley was so God awful at cricket?' John asked, trying to get back on her good side. 'After all his talk.'

'Bless him.' Anna stopped and looked at the garden which was bathed in moonlight before speaking again. 'Now if I was his wife he would make me tea morning, noon and night.'

John walked to her and placed his hands around her waist. 'I could have stayed in prison you know.' He stilled her hands and gestured for her to move away before he carried on the job she had started.

After reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, she rested her head on his shoulder. 'You wouldn't get that in prison.'

'Oh, I don't know,' John teased. 'There were many a type like Thomas in York, I can tell you.'

Anna playfully slapped him on the arm before he began to take his suit jacket off. 'Go and sit down and I'll bring it through.' He then handed her his jacket. 'Hang that up on your way though. You know, if it isn't too much trouble.'

John walked through to the living room with the tray of tea he had lovingly prepared. He smiled as he saw Anna stretched out on the sofa, the fire still unlit. He placed the tray on the small table in front of the sofa.

'It's alright, I'll light the fire as well.' John mocked. 'Crikey, you're working me hard tonight.'

'And we haven't even got to bed yet,' Anna added.

John turned his head to look at her before nodding. 'I'll let you come to me tonight. First the tea, then the fire. You owe me.'

Anna just smiled before closing her eyes as he began to light the fire. Afterwards, he preceded to pour two cups of tea. Anna sat up and took the cup he was holding towards her. 'Thank you my darling.'

'It's a pleasure,' John said before sitting beside her. 'I've been waiting all day for this.'

Anna hummed her agreement as John took off his tie and loosened his collar. Anna took a sip of her tea before putting the cup back down on the tray. John held his arm out for her to tuck herself underneath. Wrapping her arms around his waist, the tea tray was soon forgotten as John began to untie Anna's hair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet as they held each other. Simple pleasures like these had been a long time coming and no words were needed. John felt he could sit up all night, just to hear Anna's breathing as she rested beside him.

He looked at the clock and realised the stillness between them had lasted nearly forty minutes. 'Anna.' He whispered.

'Hmmm.'

'You're going to finish that tea. Whether it's gone cold or not. Seeing as you insisted I made it.'

'I wouldn't have married you,' Anna began as she sat up. 'If I had known how mean you could be.'

John laughed at her statement before rubbing his hand up and down her back. 'I'll never understand why you did marry me.'

'Well, it's obvious isn't it?' Anna replied in between sips of her drink. 'You make a great cup of tea. And you do limp so beautifully.'

'Well, both have taken years to perfect you know.'

'As well as those two essential qualities you hold me like no other man has in my entire life and you have a lovely smile.'

'Well, that smile is just for you.' John added, trying to remain modest. Suddenly, thoughts of the days events came flooding back into his conscience. 'The Thomas situation has really annoyed me.'

'Oh, not this again,' Anna groaned before leaning back on the sofa. 'You shouldn't worry about it. His Lordship values you more than any other man. You know that.'

John sighed before leaning forward to untie his shoelaces. 'I just thought we were getting rid of Thomas for good.'

'Well I did...'

'Tell you so,' John interrupted before looking back at her with that smile. 'I know.'

'I'm going up.' Anna announced, rising to her feet. John grabbed her wrist gently before clearing his throat. 'What?'

'Have you finished your tea?' John asked.

'Oh for goodness sake,' Anna exclaimed, picking up her tea cup and finishing the remains in one go. She thrust the tea cup in his face. 'There. Can I go to bed now?'

'Just checking,' John said innocently. 'Besides, you would have drunk it had Moseley made it for you.'

* * *

Even though he had retired upstairs ten minutes after her, John was still ready for bed before Anna. This was something he could never fathom and had decided early on he would never attempt to. It was almost like her regimen for getting ready for bed was as rigorous as it was when she was preparing to go out. Still, it was what made Anna, Anna, and he wouldn't change her for the world. Whilst waiting, John decided he'd catch up on some reading. He was disappointed when he realised only yesterday's paper was on offer as the novel he was working his way through had been left downstairs. Debating whether to retrieve the book or not, the decision was made for him when Anna came through the bedroom door. John loved it when she loosened her hair and it flowing down her shoulders was a beautiful sight for him to behold. Her thin night dress in the soft light also left nothing to his imagination. However, it always ran wild when it came to his Anna.

Anna felt her breath sharpen a little as she saw him sitting up in bed. There was something about him in his undershirt that made her quiver. His arms looked so strong, so muscular beneath the tight sleeves. She delighted in the fact those arms would soon be around her waist, pulling her close to him. The chest hair threatening to escape over the top of his collar effected her in ways she couldn't explain. Moving around to her side of the bed, knowing she had his undivided attention thrilled her in ways she had never known. There were already stirrings within her and he wasn't even touching her yet.

Once under the covers, it didn't take long for him to move on his side, one hand on her hip as he moved the other arm under her pillow. She rested her head upon his arm under her pillow as her own hands found the muscles of his back.

'How is your leg?' Anna asked softly. She found in times like these, when they were completely alone, he didn't mind as much when she enquired after his injury. Anna knew it was bothering him more since he had left prison.

'A little sore, but I don't really notice it when I am with you.' John replied, gently brushing his lips against hers. He pulled her tighter towards him, so there was no space between them. They fitted together so naturally. His lips resumed their contact with hers before they found their way to the soft skin of her neck. John soon realised she wasn't responding as he would have wished. His suspicions were confirmed when she gently pulled away from him.

'Mr Bates,' she groaned, almost in regret as John rested his forehead against hers. She looked deeply into his eyes. 'John. Do you mind if we don't tonight?'

John sighed before replying. 'You know how to toy with a man.'

'Sorry,' Anna said regretfully. 'As my head hit the pillow just then tiredness overcame me.'

'It's fine, Mrs Bates,' John replied. 'You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's been a long day. With the cricket and everything. We should probably try and get a good nights sleep.'

'Well, I do know best.'

'As you keep reminding me.'

'Can I have a good night kiss, before you turn over.' John knew his wife's sleeping habits enough now to know she liked to sleep facing away from him, with his arm around her waist.

Anna's lips met his in a kiss so passionate John wondered if she was being serious when she said she wasn't in the mood this evening. As she pulled away, John retained his tight grip on her hip. 'I do love you, Anna.'

'I love you too, John,' she replied before brushing her lips against his once more. 'So very much.'

He allowed her the space to move away from him then, and moved back himself to avoid her flailing elbows and legs as she made herself comfortable. Once her movements had stilled, and he was sure she wouldn't move again, he placed a strong arm around her waist.

'You do know you're making the morning tea, my love.'

'That's fine. As long as you promise to never wear that white hat again.' Anna replied.

'You weren't complaining in the score keeper's hut.'

'That had nothing to do with the hat and you know it,' Anna whispered, squeezing his arm.

'What would Mr Carson have said? If he had been a fly on the wall?' John wondered.

'Probably better not to think about it.'

'Hmm,' John agreed before silence fell between them. 'But under-butler, I ask you.'

'John.'

'Yes?'

'Go to sleep.'


	2. Chapter 2

_This should be the first chapter, but we wrote it after the first because we didn't know we were going to add to chapter 1. Does that make sense? _

_This is set on John's first day back at Downton. There will be more chapters basically detailing the scenes/scenarios we would all have liked Fellowes to address. _

**Disclaimer**: _Downton doesn't belong to us, if it did there would be no need for this story because these scenes would have actually happened. _

* * *

Slowly, the servants hall emptied as staff went about their tasks. Sitting beside him as he ate the breakfast prepared for him by Mrs Patmore, she couldn't quite believe this was happening. He was free, and for the first time since she had realised she was in love with him, they were free to be together. Properly.

John knew he was being watched. As he put the last forkful of food in his mouth, a smirk spread across his lips as he gently chewed.

'Mrs Bates, you know it's rude to stare at someone whilst they are eating.' John remarked before putting his cutlery down on the plate. Anna reached forwards and started preparing him a cup of tea from the tray that Daisy had provided. 'I can do that.'

'No, I want to make my husband a cup of tea.' Anna insisted, placing a hand on his wrist as he moved to take over from her. 'We've been married over a year and I still haven't been able to do this.'

John sat back and allowed her to continue. He watched Anna's every move. Now it was her turn to smirk. 'Didn't you know it's rude to stare, Mr Bates?'

John chuckled a little at her statement before his tone turned more serious. 'I meant what I said earlier you know.'

Anna looked back at him as she passed him his drink. 'What was that?'

'When I thanked you. I'm only sitting here because you never gave up on me.' He placed his hand on her back, she closed her eyes at his touch.

'You're sitting there because you're innocent.'

'Yes, but I still needed someone to believe in me.' John replied, leaning forward and taking her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. 'I wouldn't have blamed you for cutting all ties.'

'Never would I have done that,' Anna breathed. 'Even if...' Anna couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

'If I had done it?' John offered.

Anna nodded slowly before shaking the thought out of her mind. 'I told you from the start I would never give up on us. What we have together is far more important than what was trying to tear us apart.'

'Excuse me for interrupting.' John immediately let go of Anna's hand as Mrs Hughes made her presence known. The grin on her face lead Anna to believe Mrs Hughes had heard the conversation before she entered. She remained silent as she waited to hear what the housekeeper wanted.

'Mrs Hughes, what can we do for you?' John asked.

'Well, we realise that your cottage is not yet ready to be lived in. Mr Jarvis has been overrun with other duties, and with the resolution of your situation unclear...'

'It's fine, Mrs Hughes.' John interrupted. 'I need to discuss the situation with His Lordship. To discover if there is still something here for me after all this business. I'll stay at the Grantham Arms until...'

'You will do nothing of the sort,' Mrs Hughes replied sternly.

'I have never heard such an absurd notion,' Mr Carson signalled his arrival in the servants hall by rebuking John's suggestion. 'You will stay here until the cottage is ready.'

'Well, that's very kind of you,' John replied, looking at Anna who was smiling broadly.

'Your old room is practically untouched since you left it.' Mr Carson added.

Anna's face dropped and John also had to admit, to himself at least, this wasn't what he had been expecting. Now they were back together, and married, he truly hoped that they would have been offered a room to share. It didn't even have to be the room they shared on their wedding night, just permission to share his room perhaps. He had two beds. They could be pushed together.

John had had plenty of spare time recently to mull this over in his mind.

'Thank you,' John said weakly. 'You are very generous, Mr Carson.'

Mr Carson nodded with a smile. 'Lady Mary knows you are back, Anna. She will be calling for you shortly.'

'Yes Mr Carson,' Anna almost groaned as she retained eye contact with John.

'And Mr Bates, His Lordship will shortly be having breakfast. If you wait outside then he should be available for you to discuss your future.'

'Thank you, again, Mr Carson.'

The Butler and the Housekeeper left as Lady Mary rang her bell. Anna sighed as John took a sip of his tea.

'Why didn't you ask about us sharing a room?' Anna asked abruptly.

John almost choked on his tea. 'Excuse me? How would I have done that without them jumping to conclusions?'

'We are married, John.' Anna said as she stood up.

John smiled as he registered the sound of his given name escaping from her lips. 'You said John.'

Anna couldn't help but smile back at him as he looked at her with his soppy grin.

'Well, even you said I might start calling you John.'

* * *

John walked the familiar corridor in the servants quarters towards his room. The smell, his feet causing the floorboards to creak underneath him, the dullness of the dimly lit corridor all instantly taking him back the best part of two years. He remembered the last time he had been here. On the morning of Miss Swire's funeral. That all seemed a lifetime ago. He reached his door. Slowly turning the handle, he pushed the door open before stepping inside.

Mr Carson was right when he said that the room hadn't been touched. Stepping inside and only partially shutting the door behind him, he walked to his bed. On the table beside it he smiled as he saw a book there, open on the page at which he had stopped reading.

Sitting on the side of the bed, his attention was taken by something revealing itself to him from just under the pillow. The corner of a sheet of paper was clearly visible. Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out the paper and unfolded it. He smiled as he instantly recognised his wife's hand writing.

_Dear John, _

_You were right. Why should we wait a few days to reveal ourselves? How about tonight at dinner? The sooner people know, the sooner we can begin our lives together. As the past few days have shown us, life is too short. _

_Forever yours,_

_Anna_

He folded the paper and looked out of the window. She must have placed this under his pillow between breakfast and leaving for the funeral that morning. He suddenly remembered a conversation in the courtyard the night before the funeral. John had been desperate to tell Mr Carson about their marriage, but Anna had convinced him the timing wasn't right. With the funeral of a young woman, Mr Matthew's fiancé no less, the very next day.

Rising to his feet, he walked to his wardrobe. Opening the doors, he saw his suits, although not many, in pristine condition. Someone must have been looking after his belongings whilst he was gone, and he wouldn't need too many guesses as to who the culprit was.

Practicalities took over his thoughts then. Usually his bedclothes would be hanging over the end of his bed. Frowning, he knew a trip into Ripon would be in order. Looking at his pocket watch, he saw it would soon be time for luncheon. He was distracted by footsteps which were getting louder and louder. Soon enough, he recognised who it was. It could only possibly be one person.

'Knock knock.'

Anna peered around the door. John smiled.

'How are you?' Anna asked, entering the room carrying a pile of linen. The smile remained on John's face as she placed the linen on his bed. She looked up at him, standing with his hands in his pockets and met his gaze. 'What are you smiling at?'

'You're in my bedroom.'

Anna rolled her eyes before sorting the pile of linen and putting things away in their correct places. 'I have been in here many times since you've been away.'

'Really?' John replied, arching an eyebrow.

Anna sighed before stopping what she was doing to look at him again. 'Yes. Mrs Hughes allowed me to keep things in check for you.' She reached the last item in the pile of washing and handed it to him. 'Your bed clothes.'

'Ah, I wondered where they had got to.'

'Can I tell you something really silly?' Anna asked, slumping down on his bed. She didn't realise what effect seeing her sitting on his bed had on John. So many nights he had laid there alone, imagining what it would be like to have her with him.

'What's that?' John replied, rather breathlessly.

'I kept your night shirt under my pillow the entire time you were in prison.' Anna revealed before rubbing her brow. 'I found it helped me settle at night. It seemed after only spending one night with you, I knew I couldn't ever get a good nights sleep again unless you were by my side. Having one of your belongings with me was a poor substitute, but it felt good to have something of yours with me.'

John realised in that moment, if he hadn't before, that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. Moving to the door, he closed it as quietly as he could.

'What are you doing?' Anna asked, her voice a mixture of confusion and anticipation.

John walked towards the bed and sat beside her. 'If you think you can say something as perfect as that to me and not receive a kiss then you are sorely mistaken, Mrs Bates.'

He placed a hand on Anna's cheek and drew her closer to him. Meeting her lips in a passionate kiss, one of her hands found it's way to the back of his head pulling him even closer. Just as John felt he may lose control, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Anna was taken aback and moved away before John's hands, strong and possessive, found her waist and kept her close to him. Without a word he resumed the kiss, brushing his lips against hers before the knock was heard again. John sighed before resting his forehead against Anna's, eyes closed.

'Mrs Hughes knows I am here.' Anna revealed. 'She allowed me to bring the linens to your room.'

'Mr Bates.' came the call from outside the room. It was Daisy.

Anna stifled a laugh as John couldn't hide his annoyance at being interrupted. Slowly getting to his feet, he walked to the door and opened it.

'Hello Daisy,' John said, opening enough of the door so he could see her but so that she could not see Anna. 'What can I do for you?'

'Mr Carson sent me up to let you know lunch is about to be served.' Daisy replied. 'Ivy is the kitchen maid now, so why he didn't send her I don't know.'

'Thank you, Daisy.'

'And you might want to let Anna know as well,' Daisy added, a slight grin appearing on her lips. She began walking back down the corridor with those words. Once he had seen she was gone, he looked over his shoulder at a beaming Anna.

'This is why we need a cottage of our own.' John exclaimed, opening the door wider as Anna walked towards him.

'And His Lordship said he would speak to Jarvis, did he not?' Anna replied, now standing in front of him. 'I have a spare hour or two so we can take a walk down to the cottages later.'

'I know what I'd rather do with your spare hour or two.'

Anna took a sharp intake of breath in response to the candidness of his words. 'All in good time, Mr Bates.'

'I don't know what you are talking about, Anna,' John replied. 'But I would have thought you would have liked your bag repaired sooner rather than later.'

* * *

'Baby Sybil is so beautiful,' Anna cooed as she walked along, hand in hand, with John to the cottages. 'Mr Branson is besotted and quite rightly.'

'It's such a tragedy.' John sighed. 'But at least he's been left with a part of Lady Sybil. So to speak.'

'He's a wonderful father,' Anna continued before looking up at him, entertaining a thought. 'Like I am sure you will be one day.'

John looked down at her out of the corner of his eye, a smirk forming on his lips. 'You are dishing out the compliments today, Mrs Bates.' He stopped walking then, she doing the same before he gently kissed her.

'What was that for?' she asked before they continued walking.

'Do I need an excuse?' John replied. 'It's so nice to be out in the fresh air, my beautiful wife beside me, and to not be walking around in a bloody circle.' Anna responded with a look of concern before John shook his head. 'Forget it.'

'I will,' Anna agreed. 'The thought of you in that place when you were actually there was bad enough. To think of you in there now you are back beside me is even worse. I never want to be without you again.'

He replied with another kiss.

'You shouldn't keep kissing me in public like this, Mr Bates,' Anna said. 'People will get the wrong idea.'

'What? I'm your husband and I have nearly two years of married life to catch up on.'

* * *

John stood in the darkness, a strip of moonlight dancing along the middle of the courtyard and the haze of light from inside shining through the windows the only illumination. He kicked some gravel along the floor as he re- familiarised himself with his surroundings. So much had happened to him in this small space outside the backdoor at Downton. He had shared his first kiss with Anna here. He had proposed to Anna here. If you can call it that. The words he had used weren't exactly what he had planned to say.

He still shuddered at the thought of leaving her crying here when he begged her to forget about him. To be happy with a more deserving man, Vera waiting to take him back to London. Anna was willing to give up her whole life, her honour and integrity, so they could be together. John knew deep down he would never have relented but he wondered where they would be now if he had. Living together, pretending to be married? Probably. Happy? Most definitely. How could he be anything but with her by his side?

He had proposed over five years ago now. He knew you can't rush these things. That was how he got into a mess with Vera. But that night, he never envisaged more than five years would pass before they reached this point. Free to be together, to live life as husband and wife.

Yet, they still had to wait to live together properly. And that was the reason for his being in the courtyard. If he couldn't spend the night with her, he wanted to say goodnight to her in a manner which befitted a man and his wife. Away from prying eyes.

He had been in the courtyard for around half an hour by now, but finally his patience was rewarded when he heard the back door open and she appeared. She smiled instantly upon seeing him, and he did the same. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards him.

'Evening,' he said softly as she reached him.

'Good evening,' Anna replied.

Silence fell then as they gazed at each other. At some point John took Anna's hand in his, but she couldn't remember exactly when as she felt herself becoming lost in his eyes. He led her to the darkness at the edge of the courtyard, rested his cane against a wall, sat down on some crates before pulling her onto his lap. The silence remaining in tact, he found her neck with his lips and was rewarded with her moan vibrating against his mouth.

'I've waited so long to be with you like this,' Anna gasped, wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulders.

'Me too,' John said before turning his attentions to her jaw line. 'The thought of this, of being with you, just the thought of you in fact, was the only thing that kept the breath in me whilst I was locked away.'

She met his lips with hers, the desire to kiss him too much as he moved his hand softly up and down her thigh. The situation was in danger of getting out of control as Anna deepened the kiss they were sharing. His hands had found their way under her skirt now, the feeling of her bare skin heightening his desire. He didn't want her to think he couldn't control himself, married or not.

'Anna...' John sighed, stilling his hand to rest underneath her thigh. 'We should stop. I won't do this here. You deserve better than that.'

'I know, but can't we just...' the desperation in her voice did something to John, meaning she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as he resumed their kiss.

'Anna!'

They both were brought crashing back down to earth by the sound of Mrs Hughes shouting across the courtyard. She couldn't see them in the darkness. They remained as still as possible. John screwed his eyes shut and rested his head on Anna's shoulder as she contemplated replying.

'Anna, if you are out here I am locking the door in ten minutes whether you are inside or not.' Mrs Hughes continued. 'That goes for you too, Mr Bates.'

They both heard the door close before descending into muted laughter. John moved the hand that had been under Anna's skirts to her hip.

'We'll have plenty of time for this,' John said. 'When we have our own home.'

'Yes,' Anna replied. 'Doesn't make the wait any easier though.'

'We've waited this long, a couple of weeks more won't hurt.'

'I ache for you though.' Anna groaned. 'I have ever since our first time.'

'I know it will be difficult,' John agreed. 'That night we spent together was the best of my life, no question. You have no idea how many times I have gone over it in my mind. But I won't give in to it here in the courtyard. You mean so much more to me than that. Also, the people here are like family and we owe them all so much. I won't betray their trust by sneaking you into my room or the other way around.'

'No matter how much we want to.'

'God, I want to Anna.' John growled. 'I never stop wanting you. Earlier, when Daisy knocked. I thought I wasn't going to be able to resist. It seems each time we get close we are reminded of why we should wait. Mrs Hughes calling you just then is another example.'

'You're right, I know you are,' Anna sighed before resting her head on his shoulder. 'It's just, you're my first love, the only man I have ever been intimate with. Now I have experienced being with you, and because we were apart for so long, I just want to be with you again right this second.' Anna groaned before looking to the heavens. 'Does that even make sense?'

He kissed her temple before replying, his voice barely a whisper, his hands strong and secure around her waist pulling her to him. 'Do you know how happy it makes me that I am the first man you ever allowed to be with you in that way? The only man? I may have been experienced when it came to this sort of thing Anna, but the truth is being with you on our wedding night was a new experience for me as well. You may not be my first romance, I have felt strongly for women in the past. However I truly believe loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things.'

'Are you trying to explain to me that you loved Vera? You don't have to make excuses.' Anna interrupted. 'You married the woman so you must have felt some feelings of love towards her.'

'I did. At one time or another. But it took meeting you to understand that I was never in love with her.' John explained. 'My strongest feelings for her wouldn't even compare to how I feel about you. I realised that night, our wedding night, being that close to you, I had never made love to someone I was actually in love with before.'

'Anna, you have five minutes.' Mrs Hughes bellowed from the front door.

She answered this time. 'Coming, Mrs Hughes.'

'Is Mr Bates as well?' She continued.

'We're on our way,' John replied.

'I'll say goodnight then. The key is in the door. You can lock up.'

Anna stood up, straightened out her skirts and stepped away from the crate to give John room to manoeuvre. Standing up, he quickly entwined his fingers with hers.

'Some of us, a few months ago, went to see an Oscar Wilde play.' Anna said suddenly as they walked across the courtyard.

'Dear God,' John laughed as they reached the back door. 'Was it enjoyable?'

'Mmm. A Woman Of No Importance.' Anna explained.

'It gets worse,' John joked, causing Anna to playfully slap him on the arm.

'Are you not a fan of Wilde?' Anna asked.

'Sometimes his wit can appeal to my sense of humour. Some times not,' John revealed. 'I'm intrigued as to why you brought him up, though.'

'You see, John. I don't care whether I was your first love or not. You wouldn't be the man you are if you hadn't experienced all that you have.'

'True,' John agreed.

'A quote from that play reminded me of what you just said to me. Wilde says that men like to be a woman's first love, that is their vanity.'

'I'm not vain,' John screwed his face up at the thought.

'Sssh, can I finish?' Anna whispered sternly.

'Sorry.'

'I know you're not vain but you've said yourself how happy it makes you that you are the only man I have ever been with.' Anna said, looking up at him as they stood on the doorstep. 'It doesn't matter to me that I'm not your first love. As so beautifully written by Mr Wilde, women are more subtle about these things. What I'd like to be is a man's last romance. Your last romance.'

'Beautifully put, Mrs Bates,' John said before kissing her softly on the cheek.

'You might not be vain but your pride gets in the way. Sometimes.'

'When?' John argued.

'We should go in now, Mr Bates,' Anna replied, a smirk on her face as she opened the door and walked inside.

'Answer me,' John persisted.

'Goodnight, Mr Bates.'

Tell me, Anna. When have I ever...'

'Go to sleep, John.'


	3. Chapter 3

_The rating has moved to T, just to cover ourselves really. Was going to be M rated, but it's late and wanted to upload this tonight. Possibly some M rated chapters to come. Hope their is enough fluff to satisfy those who enjoy reading this fic. _

_So, this is based around the paint scene, from before they start painting to afterwards..._

_Disclaimer: Same as chapters 1 and 2 :)_

* * *

John opened his eyes slowly, the dawns early light awakening him from his slumber. He looked at his pocket watch which he had laid on the bedside table the night before. It read just after six. This would normally mean a rush to get ready for a days work. However, this morning was different. After spending the first night in their cottage together, His Lordship and Lady Mary had told John and Anna their services wouldn't be required until the evening.

Turning over on his side, he smiled as he saw Anna still sleeping soundly. Watching her as she slept, he moved his hand to rest on her hip. His mind was transported to the events of the previous evening. Although the cottage was not yet decorated, the furniture was in place. John and Anna didn't want to have to spend any longer than they had to not living together as man and wife. Walking home together to their cottage was years in the making. Strolling hand in hand, they shared looks filled with anticipation as they got closer to their destination.

They were hardly in the front door before John's arms found Anna's waist and pulled her into his embrace. It was important to John that things went at a pace that was comfortable for Anna. The reality of the situation was that they had only spent the night together once. This was new to Anna, to the both of them. Anna had requested he find some coal to light the fire. She was right, the cottage was freezing, a result of the fresh evening they had just walked home in. If it was what was needed to make her feel comfortable, then it wasn't too much trouble for him.

He was surprised to see Thomas outside whilst fetching some coal. The truth was, he did feel a little strange taking Thomas's job, but then again it was John's first. His Lordship didn't have to re employ John, but he had chosen to. John shook himself from his thoughts about the former footman. His wife was waiting inside their cottage for him and John was outside worrying about someone who he was convinced had never given his welfare a second thought.

Once inside, John lit the fire as Anna made them a tray of tea. The tea was barely cold before John was kissing Anna. To his relief, it was she who instigated their actions. The tea tray lay abandoned as Anna led her husband upstairs to their bedroom. The subsequent hours would stay with John until his dying day. Her hands on him, so soft and gentle. And when he found the garter, he wondered if a more perfect woman had ever existed.

Afterwards, Anna fell asleep in John's arms. They way they fitted together made John believe, if he didn't before, that it was all meant to be. She drifted into sleep easily, a long days work behind her. John didn't want to fall asleep, no matter how much his tired limbs told him otherwise. The only thing he wanted to do was watch Anna. His body must have overruled his mind at some point as he watched the sun shining through the window illuminating his wife's face. She was beginning to stir.

'What time is it?' Anna asked, eyes still closed as she stretched.

'Just after six.' John replied, stifling a laugh.

'Six?' Anna exclaimed before a yawn took over her features. 'Why are you staring at me, John? We don't have to be at work until this evening. Go to sleep.'

John let his laughter escape him then as he reached under the covers and pulled Anna towards him. She gasped as his touch, partly because his hands were cold, partly because the feel of his strong, confident hands on her body left her feeling breathless. She came to him easily, moving one of her arms up to rest around his shoulders.

'I was right.' John said suddenly before kissing Anna softly on the forehead.

'About what?' Anna asked as she pressed the length of her body against him.

'That there would be no greater feeling than waking up next to you.' John replied. 'I've dreamt of this moment since the last time.'

'Although this time there is no need for secrets, no need to rush.' Anna whispered. 'So go to sleep.'

'Do I look tired or something?'

'John, this is the first lay in I have been allowed in weeks. Months even.' Anna began. 'Now I'm glad your beside me, and I'm quite happy to fall asleep in your arms but falling asleep until a more reasonable hour is what I shall do.'

John met her lips in a passionate kiss then, leaving no doubt as to his intentions. Pulling away, Anna's eyes remained closed before she brushed her lips gently against his once more.

'Sure I can't convince you otherwise?' John said breathlessly.

'Alright then, Mr Bates,' Anna replied, wrapping a leg around his hip. 'You've talked me into it.'

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, John had made himself some breakfast as Anna was having a bath upstairs. Why she was having a bath when they had a day of painting ahead of them he couldn't fathom. Surely it would have made more sense to bath once the task was complete, but who was he to argue. He was just but a man, as Anna reminded him on many occasions.

Just as he was eating his last slice of toast, he heard footsteps. His heartbeat quickened at the sound of her walking down the stairs. Looking at the door in anticipation, she appeared. She was wearing an old dress but still looked stunning. Her hair was down. She smiled as she felt John's gaze upon her.

'You're looking very pleased with yourself,' Anna smirked as she sat opposite him and began to make herself a cup of tea from the tray he had prepared.

'I have every reason to.' John replied, the grin on his face growing ever wider. 'You've just had your way with me once more.'

Anna gently nudged him in the shin under the table with her foot.

'Ouch, war wound,' John said through a mouthful of toast.

'You'll have more than war wounds to worry about if you keep talking to me in that manner, John Bates.'

'Is that a promise?'

Anna smiled at him before taking a sip of her tea. 'When are we painting?'

'Whenever you are ready my love.' John answered. 'Of course, if you hadn't kept me in bed this morning we could have started already.'

'I could have married Moseley,' Anna smirked.

'Then you definitely would have started already,' John said, grimacing as he stood up and moved his breakfast plate to the sink. 'What a ghastly thought.'

As he walked towards the kitchen door, Anna reached out and took John's hand in hers. 'You know there's no one else I'd rather be here with, don't you?'

John looked down at her and smiled. 'Then I am a very lucky man indeed. Come on, this cottage won't paint itself.'

* * *

Anna laughed as John brushed the paint from his eye. How she wished he would stop carping on about Thomas. As far as she was concerned John was back where he belonged. As His Lordships valet and by her side. The smile he had just shown her had taken her breath away. He really was very handsome. Hair unkempt, sleeves rolled up to reveal his strong forearms. Watching his hands and having to look away to compose herself as she remembered how those same hands touched her and made her feel in the hours previously.

'The grin on your face, Mrs Bates.' John began, still wiping his eye. 'What's that all about?'

Anna blushed slightly at being caught out, believing her husband was too pre occupied clearing paint from his eye to notice her staring. She put down her paint pot and walked towards her husband. Reaching into the pocket on the front of her apron, she pulled out a hanky. She placed a hand on John's cheek and softly wiped away the paint he had been missing with the other. A smile was playing upon John's lips as Anna concentrated on her task.

'There we go,' Anna said softly before meeting John's gaze.

'You're beautiful,' John whispered as he took Anna's hand in his own.

'I bet,' Anna rebuked his remark. 'Dressed in these old rags...'

John interrupted Anna by pressing his lips to hers. Imagining the geography of the room in his mind as he deepened the kiss he was sharing with his wife, he moved her in the direction of the sofa. Once there, Anna felt the sofa hit the back of her knees and she willingly sat down, John following her.

'John,' she gasped between kisses. 'The painting.'

'It's nearly done,' John replied as he moved his hand to rest on her hip. 'We can finish it another time.'

Pushing her gently to lay on the sofa, John covered the top of her body with his as he moved his lips to her neck.

'John, we won't get any more time off for a few days,' Anna tried to protest but her attempts were fruitless as she felt herself giving in to her husband, his lips and hands on her proving too hard to resist. 'Can we at least go upstairs?'

John stilled his movements at her request. The way she put up a fight, the need in her eyes, the quiver in her voice causing his breathing to become even more sharp. Nothing had ever been more desirable to him in his entire life as Anna in moments like these. However, she also brought out a playful streak in him, something he had never felt with Vera. Or any other woman. That this side of a relationship could be jovial had never occurred to him before he experienced it with Anna. John wanted to tease her, it made the process that bit more enjoyable.

'You know, you're right, we should really get on with the painting.' John suggested, causing Anna's face to fall. He stood up, Anna staring at him bewildered. 'I'll make us a cup of tea then we can carry on.'

'Are you serious?' Anna almost whimpered, looking up from her position on the sofa.

'Sugar?' John asked with a smirk before turning and walking in the direction of the kitchen.

'You are serious,' Anna sighed, standing up as John disappeared from her view.

Walking back to her side of the wall that she was painting, she composed herself before taking her brush from the paint pot and continuing. She had barely completed two strokes before she was taken aback by his strong arms around her waist. She closed her eyes at the feel of his breath in her ear.

'If you think I'd choose tea over you,' he began, his voice a husky burr, 'then you must be mad.' She turned her head to look for his eyes and their gaze met. His eyes were dark, looking at her in a way that never failed to make her knees weaken. 'Let me take you to bed.'

'But Mr Bates, it's barely one in the afternoon.' There was that slight mocking tone John had alluded to in his thoughts before.

'And we don't have to be back at Downton until half past six the latest.' John replied. 'That means at least four hours before we have to start getting ready.'

'Four hours?' Anna raised her eyebrows. 'Someone is very sure of themselves.' She'd got him again. 'That would take an effort of sizeable proportions.'

'I fancy my chances,' John breathed, edging Anna closer to the stairs. 'My proportions aren't far off sizeable. If I do say so myself.'

'I can't argue with that.' Anna replied, turning to mount the stairs.

'Although I had reading my book in mind when we reached the bedroom,' John admitted. 'Can't begin to think what you had in mind, my love.'

They reached the bedroom and Anna swung open the door. Once inside, she turned and grabbed his waistcoat, pulling him towards her.

'Let me show you,' she purred.

Pushing him onto the bed, Anna climbed astride him and bent down to place her lips on his. His desire was already making itself known to Anna as he unpinned her hair.

'God, woman,' John gasped. 'Do you even know what you do to me?'

'I have a rough idea,' Anna said with a small laugh, John smiling in response.

Painting was all but forgotten about as they gave in to their desires, losing themselves in each other, both enjoying the new found freedom being married and alone in their cottage had given them.

* * *

John sat up in bed, watching Anna as she got herself ready for work. Anna smiled as she caught a glimpse of him in the mirror, still disheveled from their afternoon exploits. He smirked as he caught sight of her looking at him.

'You'll have to get ready sooner rather than later,' Anna said.

'I'm quite happy watching you.' John replied.

'Yes, and I was quite happy painting earlier.'

'Then why did you give in so easily?' John asked. Anna sighed before turning around to face him. She walked over to the bed and sat beside him. 'I can't get enough of you, do you know that?'

'Nor I you,' Anna agreed before running her hand through his hair. 'Which could cause some problems.'

John smiled. 'Nice problems though.'

'Very nice,' Anna leant down and placed a soft kiss on John's lips. 'Now you really should get organised. I've got dressed and had a bath already.'

She stood up and walked to the bedroom door. Noticing the time on the clock by her side of the bed, something entered her mind that she couldn't resist sharing with him. 'Four hours? Seems you were up to the challenge, Mr Bates.'

'Was it ever in doubt?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new year to you all. Just a little idea that popped into our heads. Thought we's incorporate the 'Go To Sleep' line into it rather than leave it as a stand alone fiction. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Downton and all the characters belong to Mr Fellowes. **

Anna slowly opened her eyes, the cold air hitting her as she realised the covers were half strewn across the bed. She has never been the tidiest of sleepers. It was still the middle of the night- the darkness that flooded the room told her that much. Something wasn't quite right though. Turning over and reaching out for her husband, she realised John wasn't there. Squinting, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness, she made out that the time was just after three by the clock on her bedside table.

Laying back with a sigh, Anna rested a hand against her forehead. Her husband had often told her how he had suffered with insomnia since he returned from the Boers. She never asked him about his experiences, although listened when he felt the need to open up to her. The horrors John had told her about shook her to the core. Anna couldn't bear the thought of the man she loved more than life itself going through what he had been through. Knowing he would be sitting alone downstairs, lost in thought, it would put her mind at rest to go to him and ensure he was alright.

Reaching the bottom stair, she saw a soft light emanating from the ajar door to the living room. She smiled softly, he must be reading. Opening the door, she saw John with his back to her, sitting in his armchair. He had a small package beside him, balancing on the arm of the chair. Anna narrowed her gaze on the package and saw it was a pile of envelopes, being held together by a loosely tied string. John still wasn't aware of her presence so Anna tiptoed closer to where he was sitting, and soon realised John's reading material were the letters she had sent to him whilst he had been imprisoned. Her heart swelled. She often read the letters he sent her, especially to help her get through his visits to London with His Lordship. She never imagined he would read the letters she had sent him, purely for the reason she believed John would want to forget all about that period of his life.

Anna cleared her throat as she walked to the armchair next to John's and sat down. He started a little before a familiar smile enlightened his features. He folded up the letter he was reading before resting it in his lap. Holding out his hand for her to take, Anna entwined her fingers with his.

'Are you alright, my love?' Anna asked softly, stroking his fingers.

'Perfectly,' John smiled. 'You know me by now. I probably slept for an hour. I can't lie there in the dark so I came down here.'

'Reading anything scandalous?' Anna asked with a smirk, her gaze focussed on the letter in his lap.

'Not in this particular piece, no,' John replied, waving the letter in the air. 'But one of these contains details of a garter purchased in a Parisian boutique.'

'Whatever would Mr Carson say?' Anna wondered, one eyebrow raised.

'You're right, maybe we should burn them, people will consider you a wanton creature.'

Anna let out a small chuckle at his response before John raised her hand to his lips and kissed it before letting go.

'You know, I never imagined you'd read the letters I sent you.'

'Why?' John asked, placing the letter in his lap back in the envelope and placing it on top of the rest.

Anna shrugged before she spoke. 'I just thought you might like to forget all about that time in your life.'

John tapped his legs, gesturing to Anna to come and sit in his lap. Months of learning about him meant instinct told Anna to place as much of her weight as she could on his left leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

'Do you know,' he began in a whisper. 'Contained in these letters are your inner most thoughts. The kindest words anyone has ever spoken about me. I may have received them at a time in my life that seemed hopeless. But these pieces of paper were my lifeline. They kept me sane because they confirmed I had a life outside of those prison walls. There was something to live for. And they still do that today. They remind me never to take you for granted and to remember the reason why I'm still here.'

Anna rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'And I you.'

Another of His Lordships trips to London had arrived and John would be gone for three nights at least. It was part of his job, he had been going down to London with His Lordship ever since John had taken the position of Lord Grantham's valet. Anna wasn't keen on him going then. Leaving behind an empty seat next to her at the table in the servants hall. No one to share a knowing smile with when Thomas or O Brien made a snide remark. Now they were married, it was even worse.

'Hadn't you better go back to bed?' John asked after a few moments had passed. Anna's breathing had become shallow, he knew she was drifting into sleep.

'Only if you come with me,' Anna said weakly, not moving from her current position. 'If not, I'm quite happy here thank you.'

John laughed before kissing Anna on the temple. 'You go up, I won't be a moment.'

Anna reluctantly left the warmth and safety of John's embrace to rise to her feet. She looked down at John who gave her a wink. This caused Anna to blush a little, even after all this time together. She smiled coyly in response before making her way upstairs. Once he was certain she had made her way to their bedroom, John walked to the desk in the corner of the room. He opened the draw and pulled out a fresh piece of paper and an envelope. Sitting down, he dipped the pen that sat there in the inkwell and began to write.

_My Darling Anna, _

_Only two more evenings apart before you can make me a cup of cocoa as well. If you are missing me then be sure I am missing you a thousand times more. You know I'd rather be there with you. Whenever I am apart from you all I find myself doing is longing to be with you again. _

_If you are lonely, why not ask Molesley to escort you home and then invite him to join you in a cup of cocoa? You did always say he had a more cheerful book collection than myself. But he's not welcome to sit in my chair or drink from my cup. _

_Counting down the minutes until I come back,_

_Yours,_

_John. _

John folded the letter and placed it in an envelope before walking into the kitchen. Walking to the shelf, he carefully placed the letter behind the jar of cocoa, so it was still visible but wouldn't be noticed unless Anna moved the jar. He smiled in satisfaction before making his way upstairs.

* * *

Morning had arrived and Anna sat at her dresser, preparing herself for the days work as she listened to the sounds of her husband making breakfast downstairs, something which he had insisted upon this morning. She didn't mind, it gave her the perfect opportunity to slip a surprise into John's overnight bag.

Having delighted in his reasons for reading her letters the previous evening, she had quickly composed a note for him to read before going to bed this evening. A letter that was full of certainty rather than promises she hoped would come true like her letters to him whilst he was in prison.

Eyeing his bag sitting on his side of the bed, she walked towards it and laid the letter on top of John's pyjamas before securing the bag.

'Anna, your breakfast is getting cold,' John called up the stairs. 'We've got to leave in twenty minutes.'

'I'll be right down,' Anna called back before looking at the clock. A quarter to six. The early mornings were one thing about working in service Anna had never found easy. And now they lived away from the house she needed to be up even earlier. She picked up John's overnight bag before trudging downstairs.

Anna carried John's bag for him so they could walk hand in hand to the big house. Reaching the servants entrance, Anna let go of John to open the door before John gently grabbed hold of her upper arm, pulling her back towards him. Anna squealed in surprise before her lips formed a smile. Before Anna had a chance to think John's lips were upon hers, kissing her feverishly, in complete disregard to the hall boys stacking crates not more than twenty feet away.

'Mr Bates,' Anna whispered, looking at the now grinning hall boys who had stopped their task to watch. 'That was quite unexpected.'

'But not unwelcome I hope,' John replied.

'Never would I find that unwelcome.' Anna grinned, gently squeezing John's hand.

John smiled before looking at the hall boys who were still watching. 'Shall we wait here for you to find your sketching pencils? Perhaps you own a camera?'

'John,' Anna sniggered, tapping him playfully on the arm before the hall boys continued with their task.

'Well,' John replied, turning his attentions back to his wife. 'I wanted to say goodbye to my wife without an audience.'

'That's very sweet, Mr Bates. But I would have thought your exploits upon joining me in bed earlier this morning were the perfect way to say goodbye.'

John's eyes darkened as he smirked at his wife's remarks. 'The memory shall certainly keep me going for the next couple of days, Mrs Bates.'

'I should hope so too. You were a busy boy.'

John felt his temperature rise in response to the candidness of her words. It took all the strength he could muster to now give in to her right there and then.

'Anna, Mr Bates.' John and Anna looked towards the door to see Mrs Hughes standing in the doorway. 'Hurry inside, you'll catch your deaths out here.'

* * *

Anna used her fork to move her food aimlessly around her plate. She glanced to the empty seat on her left. It just didn't feel right when John wasn't at her side. Mrs Hughes picked up on her despondency, reaching across and placing a gentle hand on Anna's wrist. Anna looked up, slightly startled by the contact.

'I'm perfectly fine, Mrs Hughes,' Anna said none too convincingly.

'Come now, dear,' Mrs Hughes said softly. 'Would you like to meet me in my sitting room, for tea in just a moment?'

Anna looked at the empty chair once more before focussing her gaze on Mrs Hughes once again. Anna nodded.

'Mr Carson, I shall retire to my sitting room. There is a letter I would like to write.'

'Very well, Mrs Hughes,' the Butler replied. Mrs Hughes left the table with a knowing look to Anna upon exiting the servants hall.

Anna followed a few minutes later, Mr Carson too distracted in a conversation with his footmen to notice Anna's exit. She knocked gently on Mrs Hughes door.

'Enter,' came the housekeepers reply.

Anna did so and smiled as she saw Mrs Hughes already pouring a cup of tea for her. 'This is very kind of you, Mrs Hughes.'

'Nonsense,' Mrs Hughes said as Anna sat opposite her. 'Now what's troubling you? I think I know, but I don't want to appear presumptuous.'

'It's just,' Anna began. 'Ever since he's been released from prison, whenever we are apart I hate it. We waited so long to be together.'

Mrs Hughes nodded to acknowledge Anna's response before taking a sip of her tea. 'And now you are forced apart again because of something as trivial as work.'

'Well, I wouldn't put it like that. Mrs Hughes,' Anna replied with a smile. 'But yes.'

'He'll be back before you know it, under our feet.'

Anna laughed. 'It doesn't make it any easier though. I've never missed anyone as much as I miss him. Not even when I first started working here and was away from my family for the first time.'

'It's different when you are in love,' Mrs Hughes remarked.

Anna simply found herself looking down at her hands, fiddling with her wedding ring. 'It certainly is.'

'He'll be feeling the same,' Mrs Hughes continued. 'Rest assured.'

'Yes,' Anna said weakly. 'I know. Thank you, Mrs Hughes. You've always been such a support to me and John... I mean Mr Bates.'

Mrs Hughes laughed gently as Anna corrected herself. 'You have both faced a lot of obstacles, my dear. Most of them undeserved. It warms my heart to see you both so happy together. Now, do you have plenty to keep you busy?'

'I do,' Anna replied, finishing her tea before standing up. She walked to the door, turning back to look at Mrs Hughes as she placed her hand on the doorknob. 'Thank you again.'

* * *

'So I've come all the way down here to London for nothing?' Robert exclaimed, undoing his tie, ignoring John's outstretched hand to throw the garment on the bed. 'And what's more, they knew the meeting wouldn't be going ahead yesterday. Bates, I ask you.'

'I can see why you are perplexed, My Lord.'

'Perplexed doesn't even begin to describe it.' Robert continued ranting, John stood redundant as Robert paced around the room, undressing himself and dropping clothing here, there and everywhere.

'Will we be going home tomorrow then, My Lord?' John asked hopefully, following Robert around the room picking up the clothing he was leaving on the floor in his anger.

Robert sighed outwardly, stopping his movements, John having to be nimble on his feet to avoid colliding into his employer as he bent down to retrieve His Lordship's waistcoat. 'I might visit Rosamund. Not make it an entirely pointless trip. Is that agreeable, Bates?'

John faked his response. 'Fine, My Lord.'

Robert nodded his head furiously as he began to undo his cufflinks, this time placing them in the hand John had opened. 'Did you have a nice evening, Bates?'

Staying at Lord Grantham's club, John decided to use the time to have a stroll around the capital whilst His Lordship spent the time catching up with old acquaintances over dinner downstairs.

'It was pleasant, My Lord.' John replied. 'I strolled along the South Bank, then had some dinner in a restaurant I used to enjoy visiting when I resided in London.'

'Very good. All the chaps downstairs are returning home tomorrow.' Robert replied as he stared ahead, unbuttoning his shirt.

'Really, My Lord?' John said indifferently as he laid Robert's pyjamas on the bed.

'Yes.' Robert nodded before looking at John. 'You know, Bates, I like to think we have crossed the servant master divide.'

'Yes, My Lord.'

'Well, why don't you take me to your establishment tomorrow night?' Robert suggested, causing John to still his movements completely. 'I won't dress in my tails obviously.'

'Are you quite sure, My Lord?' John asked, handing Robert his pyjama shirt. 'It isn't the type of place that... well. You know, My Lord.'

'That what, Bates?' Robert asked impatiently.

'Well My Lord, stripped down to it's bare bones, it's a public house.'

'And?' Robert shrugged. 'You know me Bates. Beneath all the hunts and dressing for dinner I am at one with the common man.'

John stifled a laugh, struggling to remain professional not usually a problem for the valet. He made eye contact with his old comrade, who was not as amused, standing with his hands on his hips. 'Yes, My Lord.'

'So, how about it Bates?'

'Alright, My Lord.' John agreed. 'If you insist.'

'That's very nice, Bates,' Robert said, sounding slightly hurt. 'I thought you might like to spend the evening with an old friend.'

'My Lord,' John said rather enthusiastically. 'It would be my pleasure.'

Robert smiled. 'Very good, Bates. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Wake me at eight.'

'Yes, My Lord. Good night.'

* * *

Anna rubbed a weary hand over her forehead as she walked into the kitchen. She missed John terribly, although had to admit to herself she was looking forward to laying her head down for a good nights sleep. Deciding to keep in her normal routine, she walked to the shelf on which the cocoa was kept. Half paying attention to what she was doing, she was surprised when she saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. Looking down onto the counter, she saw an envelope resting upon it. Placing the cocoa jar down, she picked it up. Moving to sit at the table, she took the paper from inside the envelope and began to read.

She rolled her eyes as she read her husbands quip about making him cocoa, when they both knew full well John insisted each evening that he made their drink before bed. Before she knew it, she was choking back tears as she read the part about John longing to be with her. Anna would give anything for him to be sitting beside her right now. Her face soon turned brighter as she considered John's remarks about Molesley and his more cheerful book collection. Anna agreed when John said he was counting down the minutes until they were reunited. Standing up, she decided she didn't really like the idea of a bedtime cocoa without her husband. Still clutching on to the letter, she took herself to bed.

* * *

John made use of the facilities in the servants section of His Lordships club, before retiring to his room. It was basic, John missed home comforts and even more so, his wife. He would never admit that to His Lordship, however. He did admit to himself that he was a little nervous about entertaining his employer tomorrow evening. They had experienced a lot together, but John couldn't recall ever socialising with the man.

Picking up his bag and placing it on his bed, he began to search for his pyjamas. His brow became furrowed when he felt a piece of paper. Pulling it out of his bag, he unfolded the paper and immediately recognised the handwriting. It was Anna's. He instantly remembered the note he had left for his wife, how much of a coincidence was it that they had thought do this most romantic of acts for the other? Smiling to himself, he sat on the edge of the bed and began to read.

_'Dear John,_

_I know you'll be reading this before probably reading your book. I do worry about you not getting enough sleep. So, my advice to you as your wife would be to put your book down and go to sleep. Try listing Shakespeare plays. Or counting in your head. That usually works for me. _

_I am missing you terribly and I wish you were at home so very much. Still, this is what your job entails and occasionally we have to be apart. We've done it before, I'm sure we can manage it again. _

_Now, make sure you go to sleep. _

_Goodnight,_

_Anna. _

Smiling to himself, John folded up the letter once more and placed it on top of the book he had put on the small table beside his bed. Once changed, he slipped beneath the covers. Reaching for his book, he saw the letter and remembered Anna's words of advice. Deciding she was probably right, and with the fresh air from his stroll making him feel decidedly lethargic, he turned out the lamp on the table beside him.

However, instead of listing Shakespeare plays or counting, his mind was full of his wife. How could he think of anything else? She occupied his every waking thought. Turning over and reaching over into the empty space beside him, he closed his eyes and imagined Anna was lying beside him. He had memorised the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips, the sound of her breathing as she drifted into sleep. It didn't take long until the exertion of his reasonably long walk after dinner caught up with him, and he feel asleep.

* * *

Anna was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, chatting away to Daisy as she and Mrs Patmore went about preparing that evenings dinner. Mr Carson and Alfred had gone into the village to run some errands, leaving Mrs Hughes in charge. Anna was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Mrs Hughes standing behind her, a smirk playing upon her lips.

'Yes, Mrs Hughes?' Anna asked, turning to face the housekeeper.

'Follow me, Anna,' was all she would say. Anna did as she was instructed, and was puzzled as to why Mrs Hughes had lead her into Mr Carson's sitting room. She gestured towards the phone. 'Pick that up and say hello. You only have five minutes, mind.'

The puzzled look remained on Anna's face as she watched Mrs Hughes leave the room and close the door behind her. Walking towards the telephone, Anna sat in Mr Carson's chair and picked up the receiver. She began to speak with caution. 'Hello?'

'Hello my darling.'

It was John. Anna felt her heartbeat quicken immediately. 'John,' she answered breathlessly. 'It's so lovely to hear your voice.'

'And yours,' John replied. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, apart from missing you terribly.'

'It wasn't meant to be this hard, was it?' John agreed.

'I am so looking forward to the day we have that hotel,' Anna said out of the blue. This confused John somewhat, they hadn't really spoken about it since he first suggested the idea.

'What do you mean?' he asked. 'I thought you loved working at Downton, especially since you became Lady Mary's ladies maid.'

'Oh I do, and I'm honoured to hold the position I do.' Anna backtracked. 'But it's nice to dream. Working alongside each other. Never needing to be apart.'

'It's a lovely dream.' John replied. 'Maybe we can talk about it when I come home.'

'I'd like that,' Anna said softly. 'When will you be home?'

'His Lordship and I are catching the nine o clock train from Kings Cross tomorrow. So we should be back sometime in the afternoon.'

Mrs Hughes appeared at the door. Anna looked to her. 'Mr Carson is back,' she whispered to Anna. Anna nodded to indicate she understood. Mrs Hughes smiled and closed the door once more.

'I have to go, I take it you have relayed all the information to Mrs Hughes about your arrangements tomorrow?'

'I have. Is Mr Carson back?'

'He is. So I best go. A maid talking on the telephone. Whatever next?'

John laughed heartily at his wife's comment. 'Indeed. What is the world coming to? Next we'll have a maid in the dining room.'

'Never would Mr Carson allow that to happen. You're services would be required before he was resorted to that.'

'I'll have you know I'd make a very good footman, despite the cane. I am a man of many talents.'

'Oh, I know all about your talents, Mr Bates.' Anna replied. 'And I intend on making use of them on your return.'

'I shall look forward to that. I love you.'

'I love you too. Bye for now.'

'Bye.'

* * *

'I thought you said you hadn't played darts for years, Bates,' Robert complained as John won yet another leg.

'I haven't, My Lord,' John shrugged as he cleaned the scoreboard. 'I guess you never lose it.'

'Hmm,' Robert pondered. 'Mind you, I never had it to lose.'

'You are too hard on yourself, My Lord.' John replied. 'Would you like another drink?'

'I will, yes but let me buy them. And lets sit. I think I've had my fill of the old arrows for one evening.'

'Very good, my Lord,' John said. 'I'll find us a table, shall I?'

Robert nodded before pointing ahead of him. 'Over there, by the fire. Orange juice, is it Bates?'

'Thank you, yes.'

John headed towards the empty table, his and His Lordships coats over his arm. He placed Robert's coat over the back of one of the chairs before sitting in the other. John had to admit, their evening together hadn't been as uncomfortable as he had been anticipating. Although awkward at first, Robert soon got onto the subject on which they stood on common ground, the army.

Robert admitted he had wanted to hold a deployable post during the war. He missed the camaraderie and John agreed there was nothing like the bond that was formed between fellow soldiers, like the bond the two of them had formed during the Boer war. They got onto the subject of John's wound and how he'd acquired it. Robert once again said he was forever in John's debt, John once again insisted it was his duty and His Lordship didn't need to offer his gratitude. John said being given his position at Downton was thanks enough. It ensured his happiness, and that was more than enough.

Robert reached their table, placing John's drink in front of him before sitting down with his beer. He took a sip before looking at John. 'Thank you for this, Bates. I have had a truly wonderful evening.'

'I'm glad, My Lord.' John replied. 'I must admit it's been most enjoyable.'

'Still, it will be nice to get home tomorrow, won't it?'

'I can't deny that.'

Robert nodded as he took another sip of his drink. 'How is married life then, Bates?'

John was taken aback by Robert's question. They didn't often have conversations together that were this personal. Not through choice, however. The only times they really saw each other were when His Lordship was dressing. It must have been the neutral surroundings. John considered his answer as he took a sip of his orange juice.

'It's much better, the second time around.' John began.

'I should hope so too,' Robert replied. 'Anna's a wonderful young woman.'

'That she is,' John smiled. 'I don't think I'll ever be truly worthy of her.'

'Nonsense,' Robert laughed. 'You've been through enough to deserve every happiness that comes your way.'

'Thank you, My Lord.'

'Talking of happy marriages, there is something I have wanted to thank you for, for many years now.'

'My Lord?'

'That evening, just before the Spanish flu took hold. You saved my marriage.'

'I don't understand.' John cleared his throat before looking down at the table.

'It's nice of you to say so, Bates. But I think you know. Knocking on that door.' Robert continued. 'You knew what was going on. Not only did you save me from breaking my wife's heart, you also saved my family that night.'

'Do you know, that night Anna had insisted we were to marry.'

'Really?'

John nodded. 'Yes. I dread to think where I'd be now if she hadn't.'

'Best not to think like that Bates.' Robert suggested. 'You'll drive yourself mad.'

'True.'

Robert raised his glass in the air. 'I'd like to propose a toast. To our beautiful wives, our happy marriages and crossing the great servant master divide.'

'I concur, my Lord.'

Robert clinked his glass against John's, as had been taught to him by his mother in law. John smiled at Robert's actions before drinking some more of his orange juice.

'Drink up, Bates. It looks like the billiard table isn't being used.'

* * *

'Cocoa?' Anna asked as she and John walked into the kitchen.

'I'll do that, you sit,' John replied. Anna smiled to herself as she remembered what John had written in his letter.

'I thought you were looking forward to me making you some cocoa.' Anna said as she sat down.

John knew his wife's meaning as he pulled two cups down from the shelf and the jar of cocoa. 'You know, listing Shakespeare plays is not a conducive way to combat insomnia.'

Anna laughed out loud. 'Did you read your book?'

'I didn't,' John replied. 'I wouldn't dare risk the consequences if I had have done.'

'Good, how did you drift off in the end? Did my suggestion of counting help?'

'No, I didn't count,' John shook his head as he carried two cups of cocoa to the table. 'I thought about you, as it happens.'

He sat down as Anna pulled her cup towards her. 'I'm not sure whether to be insulted by that, or flattered.'

'I'll admit, the fresh air I took in on my stroll before bed helped,' John began. 'But I read your letter and all I could think of was you. All I ever think of is you.'

Anna blushed slightly at her husbands words. 'Have you thought much about what I said on the telephone, yesterday?'

John pondered Anna's question for a moment as he took a sip of his cocoa. 'With the house in London, we are in the position to sell up any time you wish.'

'I wish? What about you? At the end of the day, it's your decision.'

'Why is it?' John shrugged. 'The house is in your name.'

Anna met his gaze. 'Only technically. We both know why you did that.'

'Anna, can't you see I owe you my life? You are the only reason I am sitting here right now. There are only two things that matter to me. Your happiness and that I spend the rest of my life by your side. Wherever that may take us.'

Anna rested her hand on top of his. 'I'm not going to lie, buying a hotel together is one direction I would like us to head in. But I think I said that yesterday because I was missing you so much. I love my job, much like I'm sure you do.'

'It isn't a bad way to earn a living, I'll concede.'

'So lets say we stay as we are for the time being,' Anna suggested before her manner turned much more coy. 'But if our circumstances change, then might be the time to look at our options.'

John smiled. 'Just say the word, and I'll follow you in a heartbeat. You know that, don't you?'

'I do,' Anna smiled. 'How about we take these cocoa's upstairs and you follow me to the bedroom right now?'

Anna stood up, and held her hand out to her husband. He took it without missing a beat. 'You know, suddenly I'm feeling quite tired.'

'I do hope you are not too tired, Mr Bates. I meant what I said yesterday when I intended to make use of your vast array of talents.'

'I best do as I am told then.' John raised his eyebrows, a delicious smirk spreading across his lips.

'If you have your best interests at heart, Mr Bates, I'd say you better had.'


End file.
